


Great View

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Wash catches Doc in Simmons’ garden.
Relationships: Frank "Doc" DuFresne/Agent Washington
Kudos: 6





	Great View

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on December 4, 2013 as “Drabble #98 - Wash and Doc.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on March 15, 2020. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Wash,” Doc said, looking up from the dirt. Whoever had made this garden had no idea what he was doing. It was the least Doc could do to fix it, since Donut was manning the house. The ex-Agent stood next to the fence, his rifle hanging near his side. Looming. Doc swallowed, and tried not to wring his sweat rag too tightly. “What’s up?”

“Does Simmons know you’re rooting around in his garden?” Wash asked, looking over the garden and Doc. His grip on the rifle, tightened and loosened, and his finger played a loose piece.

“This is Simmons’ garden?” Doc asked. He picked up a three headed cabbage and turned it over.

“Yes,” Wash said. He crossed his arms over the fence, leaning on his rifle. “He keeps complaining that it’s probably overgrown since he’s been trapped at Blue Base.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Doc asked. He put the cabbage down, and made a note to burn it. This stuff wasn’t edible. “To check on it for him? That’s nice of you.”

“What? No!” Wash said, pushing off the fence and throwing his shoulders back, like he’d been caught doing something wrong. Doc bit his lip and tried not to smile as Wash grabbed the rifle with both hands and shrugged. Wash cleared his throat and said, “I was looking for Sarge.”

“He’s not here,” Doc said. He stood up, brushing off his knees and walked over to the fence. “I’m sure Donut won’t mind if you wait inside.”

Wash shifted from foot to foot, and sighed heavily. “Where’d he go?”

“I think he’s training with Grif,” Doc said, tapping his chin. He looked over and noticed that Wash’s helmet was zeroed in on him. Doc pushed his glasses up. “Something wrong?”

“Where’s your armor?”

“Over there,” Doc said, pointing behind him. “It was easier to garden without it.”

“Put it on,” Wash said, something gruff in his voice. “You never know what could happen.”

“O-okay,” Doc said. There was an awkward silence before Doc asked, “Are you going to wait inside? Want me to get you anything?”

“No, I’ll…” Wash said, trailing off. “I’ll come back later.”

“Okay,” Doc said. “I’ll tell Sarge you were looking for him if he beats you back.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Wash said. He hefted his rifle up under his arm, and laid his arm across the barrel. He pointed square at Doc and said (with authority!), “Put your armor on.”

“Yes, sir,” Doc chuckled as the awkward soldier backed up and headed back toward Blue Base. He put his hands up around his mouth when Wash was about twenty feet away. “Tell Simmons I’ve got his garden covered.”

Wash stuck his hand in the air with a “Thumbs Up” sign, and Doc chuckled.


End file.
